1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydromassage apparatus for whirlpool bath systems in which an aerated flow of water is directionally controlled and discharged into a tub or other receptacle to provide hydromassage treatment. More particularly, the hydromassage system includes one or more manually controllable, directionally adjustable nozzle assembly adapted to be mounted on the wall of the tub or receptacle to discharge a high velocity jet stream of fluid into a tub at adjustable angle. The system also includes a novel, venturi action, air injector for producing a highly turbulent, high velocity fluid stream comprising a mixture of air and water and a novel air control valve is provided for selectively controlling the amount of air that is introduced into the flow of water in the system passing toward the nozzle assemblies. A safety valve is incorporated into the air control valve for preventing a back-flow of water which might otherwise spill out through the inlet air passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,846; 2,447,123 and 3,905,358 disclose venturi-type, air injectors for providing a turbulent, high velocity flow of air and water in a hydromassage system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,960,013, 2,539,280; 3,271,790; 3,628,529 and 4,098,851 also disclose venturi-type, air injectors wherein an upstream orifice that produces a high velocity jet stream of water is formed by a separate member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 442,809; 2,324,741 and 3,605,131 disclose directionally adjustable nozzle assemblies for use in whirlpool bath systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,516,225; 2,738,787; 2,799,866; 3,292,615; 3,340,870; 2,345,982; 3,422,499; and 3,961,382 disclose air valves for whirlpool baths that provide adjustable, manual control for regulating the amount of air flow into the system.